In the Middle of the Night
by agent.girlsname
Summary: Since he was young Kurt has always been prone to sleepwalking. Now that they are married Blaine has to take care of him when he goes wandering in the middle of the night...


**Since he was young Kurt has always been prone to sleepwalking. Now that they are married Blaine has to take care of him when he goes wandering in the middle of the night... **

Blaine groaned and buried his head deeper into his pillow as he roused from his sleep. Blinking blearily he glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, groaning once more when he saw that it was only 2:30 am.

He reached over to Kurt's side of the bed, wanting to touch his husband and snuggle into him as he tried to get back to sleep. But his hand met cool, rumbled sheets where Kurt had been when they went to sleep. The other half of the bed was now empty.

Blaine sat up and turned the lamp on, searching the room for any signs of Kurt. Their bedroom door was cracked open and now that Blaine was fully awake he could hear sounds coming from the kitchen, the sound of pots and pans being moved around and cutlery scraping against the sideboard.

It was only then that Blaine noticed the silence in the bedroom. Kurt's white noise machine lay on the dresser, unusually quiet. Every night for as long as Blaine could remember they had fallen asleep to the gentle noises of the machine. Blaine's foggy mind put two and two together.

Every once in a while one of them forgot to turn it on. Either they fell asleep straight after sex or were just too tired to remember but each and every time they left it off the same thing inevitably happened.

Early on in their friendship Kurt had told Blaine that he would occasionally sleepwalk. He explained that it was a stress reaction that started when his mother died and, ever since then, whenever he was stressed or anxious about something in his life, he would end up sleepwalking.

Every now and then it happened for no reason, even when Kurt was feeling fine he would sometimes end up waking up in a different room to the one he fell asleep in, or once, in a terrifying ordeal, in the hospital after he got out of the apartment and walked out in front of a car.

The white noise machine, for the most part, stopped Kurt from sleepwalking when he was stressed, but judging from the sounds currently coming from the kitchen not turning it on that night had been a mistake.

Blaine slid out from under the covers and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he headed towards the kitchen.

He remembered the first time he had encountered Kurt sleepwalking, one night when they lived back in Ohio and Burt and Carol had been away. Blaine had obviously spent the night round Kurt's. It wasn't the first night they had gotten to fall asleep in each other's arms after sex but it was the first time they had done so in Kurt's bed.

Blaine remembered his confusion then after, having been asleep for a few hours; a firm hand had shaken him awake. Kurt had been standing over him, still naked, and was handing him a Chemistry text book, insisting that Blaine needed to study. Blaine had been confused, not realising how awake some people could seem when they were sleepwalking, and thought that Kurt was actually awake.

After two years of marriage he was used to Kurt's nocturnal activities and how to deal with them. After Kurt had been hit by a car they had installed an alarm on the door so that Blaine would know if Kurt left the apartment in the middle of the night. After Blaine found him curled up on the fire escape one morning they fitted them to the windows too.

This night, however, Kurt seemed content to stay in the apartment. Blaine found him in the kitchen, surrounded by the entire contents of their cupboards.

Every knife, fork, spoon and utensil they owned were lined up perfectly straight on the counter top in order of size while all the cleaning products had been arranged alphabetically in front of the fridge.

Kurt was sat in the middle of the kitchen, cross legged and facing Blaine, matching all the lids to their correct pots and lining them up in size order while a tower of Tupperware boxes was stacked precariously next to him.

Blaine smiled sleepily and knelt down in front of his husband, moving a few of the pots out of the way so he could move closer.

'Kurt, sweetheart.' He whispered, stroking his fingers gently down Kurt's cheek, careful not to wake him up.

'You need to take Glen for a walk; he hasn't been out for a while.' Kurt mumbled, looking straight at Blaine with unfocussed eyes.

'Ok.' Blaine agreed, wondering who Kurt thought Glen was. They didn't have any pets, or know anyone with a pet called Glen.

'The roof is leaking too; we need to stop the lights from melting.'

'Sure.' Blaine nodded, suppressing a laugh at the nonsense his husband was saying.

'And the trees have fallen on the penguins. But they drove away.'

'Well that's good then.' Blaine waited for something else to be said but Kurt was silent. He blinked at Blaine a few times before trying to place the pot lid on the saucepan that had been in front of him, the space now filled with Blaine's knees.

'Come on love, back to bed.' Blaine said softly, taking the lid from Kurt and holding on to his hand gently. He knew not to wake Kurt up when he was sleepwalking, however he had found that Kurt was extremely suggestible when he was unconscious.

He tugged gently on Kurt's hand until Kurt stood up, looking blankly around the room.

'Back to bed.' Blaine leaned close to Kurt to whisper in his ear. 'Back to bed.'

'Ok.' Kurt sighed, heading towards their bedroom. Blaine looked back at the disarray in the kitchen and decided it could wait until the morning.

He followed Kurt into their bedroom, sighing as Kurt slumped diagonally over the bed.

'Ok, over your side.' Blaine pushed gently at Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's eyes were closed now and his breathing had deepened, he had gone back to sleep. Blaine rolled his eyes and squeezed into the small space Kurt had left, pulling the covers over them both.

Kurt sighed contentedly rolled over, lying almost on top of Blaine and burying his head into Blaine's shoulder.

'Do you not have enough of the bed already?' Blaine groaned. He couldn't help the smile spreading across his lips as Kurt snuggled in closer, his breath snuffling against Blaine's ear.

'Love you.' Kurt whispered, though Blaine was certain he was still asleep.

'Love you too sweetheart.'

_**I hope you enjoyed it! I like writing little things like this and have had a lot of crazy sleepwalking experiences so if you want more of this fic let me know **_____


End file.
